The present invention relates to a multi-configurational wire-rod display rack comprised of modules of different sizes interconnectable together and wherein the rack may be accessible from opposed sides and/or opposed ends thereof and includes selected ones of a multitude of product support and display accessories.
Wire display racks are known for various utilities. For example, such racks are utilized in produce display for refrigerated display cases to display produce and other products requiring refrigeration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,712 also describes a modular display rack which is constructed of wire rod and including a plurality of disconnectable rack sections to permit the size and capacity of the rack assembly to be selectively varied. It also comprises side frame members which support removable shelving. However, with the majority of these wire rod display racks, the rack is not entirely formed of wire rod shelving or support frames and these are difficult to assemble and clean and require considerable time to modify. Furthermore, most of these racks are not accessible from all sides thereof, are difficult to ship and convert to adapt to specific customer needs. Once the racks are installed they are not very versatile and most of these display only on a single side and do not provide high visibility. These racks cannot be classified as systems having a high degree of versatility.
With prior art wire rod display rack structures, it is often necessary to supply fasteners to secure support shelving therein. Often, these fasteners become lost and render the rack or sections thereof unusable. Some of these racks are also not sturdy and eye pleasing.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a multi-configurational wire display rack which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which is flexible, easy to erect, modify and relocate, easy to clean, which provides excellent visibility by permitting light to go through the entire display rack and which readily adapts to customer needs by simple replacement of the product support-and-display accessories without the need of fasteners.
Other features of the multi-configurational wire display rack of the present invention include its simplification, ease of assembly and installation, components which adapt easily, can be used in many applications such as retail, industrial, medical etc., is easy to clean, versatile, etc. . . .
According to the above feature of the present invention there is provided a multi-configurational wire-rod display rack which comprises one or more display modules each having at least two vertical side frames having two spaced-part vertically extending posts. A plurality of transverse horizontal attachment rods are immovably secured between the posts of the end frames. The posts are interconnected at a top end by a transverse top, horizontal member. The vertical side frames are interconnected together in spaced, parallel relationship by lower connecting cross-frames secured between a respective common one of the end posts of the pair of vertical end posts, and a top interconnecting means secured between the transverse top horizontal members of the vertical side frames. A plurality of wire-rod product support-and-display accessories are removably supported between the attachment rods without the use of fasteners and span the at least two vertical side frames.
Other features of the present invention can be summarized as follows: A display rack system which provides quick field assembly as compared to any gondola manufacturer, the system has many versatile features, such as: add, reverse, slope and shelf. The system is modular in that all components work together to create a total system with several options such as: wire peg boards, wing racks and baskets. The system can be used as an island display or gondola run of shelving. The system also displays in opposed directions and end-to-end. The sloped shelves can create gravity feed or high visibility of products. The shelves are also quick and easy to adjust. The shelves have a suspension design with structural trussing for additional strength characteristics. They also have a unique locking design feature which prevents the shelves from disengaging upon impact.